


吸血鬼的人鱼饲养日记 之 车车车

by Anki05



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M, 人鱼, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki05/pseuds/Anki05
Summary: 饲养日记才写了①，就直接跳到开车，这样真的好么。





	吸血鬼的人鱼饲养日记 之 车车车

**Author's Note:**

> kzkn  
吸血鬼x人鱼  
之前就对“人鱼在被突破孕囊时会经历持续高潮”这个设定非常感兴趣。  
终于也能自己磕一回肉了。  
喜极而泣。

今天的人鱼似乎和往常不太一样。

吸血鬼照常地从海边拎回一桶鲜鱼，打开浴室门放进去便转身欲离开。按照以往，闻到食物气味的人鱼会立刻从浴缸中一跃而起大块朵颐。而今天的吸血鬼在门外站了半天，仍旧没能听见浴室内出现一丁点的动静。“不太对劲。”葛叶想。

又一次进入浴室，桶中的食物并没有动过的迹象，葛叶扭头看向浴缸，也只能看见几缕发丝暴露在空气中，看不见那只人鱼的脑袋。

“叶？”葛叶有些疑惑地走近浴缸，眼前是整只团在一起浸没在水中的人鱼。

对于葛叶的去而复返，叶没给出任何反应。或者说，连葛叶什么时候进入浴室他都没有察觉到。

一切都源于早晨醒来时的异况。

从小被悉心保护着长大的人鱼，对自个儿的年龄尚且有错误的认知，更不用说生理上的各类知识根本无从知晓。而后刚进入成熟期，还未来得及接受长辈们迟来的教育，就又被迫来到人类的世界艰难生存。起初他只是以为自己在这狭小的浴缸里泡僵了身体，但大脑的昏沉又提醒着他不仅是四肢的迟钝。

“人鱼也会感冒吗？”刚看了几天电视剧的叶这样想着，试图从水中翻身，未果。他又尝试着向葛叶呼救，却发现自己声音嘶哑得不成样子。随着大脑更加混沌，叶再次昏昏睡了过去，直到葛叶发现异状将他从水中捞起。

“人鱼泡水久了会发烧吗？”葛叶也产生了同样的疑惑。但他的直觉让他不得不先将人鱼从水中抱出来，然后用浸透了温水的浴巾将鱼尾包裹起来，整条鱼放置在专门定制来的防水床上。

该怎么办好呢，人鱼需要吃药吗。这样想着，葛叶拨通了非常规医院的咨询电话。“...啊，是的，好像是发烧...对，没有其他症状了...成熟期？应该是这个年龄...啊、啊...这、这样吗...”

挂断电话的吸血鬼感到了从未有过的头痛。没想到以为的发烧变成了发情。这只人鱼怎么能不知道自己的发情期到了呢？对自己其实也一无所知的吸血鬼开始抱怨起来。那么接下来该怎么办，给他再找另一只人鱼来吗，还是说找只鱼？

“ge...葛叶...葛叶？”躺在床上的叶逐渐转醒，嗓子比昏迷前稍微润了一些，反倒是裹在湿毛巾下的身体出现了奇怪的燥热。“我这是怎么回事？今早醒来后发生了什么...”意识尚还模糊的叶努力回想着，大脑却一片空白处于待机状态。

葛叶坐到床边打算扶他起来，手伸到一般不受控制地拐了个弯覆在了叶的额头上。好像更热了，葛叶在心里想着。“你知道发情吗？”吸血鬼坦率地问道。“嗯...？”叶的声音拐了个弯，不知道是在肯定还是在疑问。葛叶感觉心底被这弯弯的尾音撩拨了一下，有种酥麻的感觉传了出来。

“发情，就是...”饶是经常直球的葛叶，此时也一时不知道该如何解释。当他看到叶用满是水雾的眼睛望着自己，突然就有了答案。

“就是...和喜欢的人做想做的事...”

——————

室内的空气有着与窗外完全不同的热度，令人不由自主呼吸急促起来。床上的人鱼翻滚扭动着，却怎么也躲不开身上的桎梏。挣扎的双手被一只手扭到头顶，尖利的指甲虚虚抓挠着，像在试图攥住不存在的物体。

“嗯...别咬了...”

伴随着微弱的痛楚与强烈的快感，吸血鬼在人鱼的胸腹吮吻出一块块印记，时不时用尖牙研磨两下。另一只手下滑到腰侧，缓缓抚摸着那里的鳞片。后背被挣扎的人鱼鱼尾拍打着，与其说是抗拒，不如说是在勾引，引诱着身上人堕入人鱼的情色陷阱。

人鱼下腹处隐藏的鳞片微微张开了，半遮半掩地露出里面的禁区。葛叶敏锐地感觉到了变化，手指摸索着在那处一蹭而过，随着人鱼猛地弓起身子，手上的禁锢险些被挣脱。

“啊——那、是什么...”叶迷迷糊糊想着，放松了挣扎的力度。那里似乎和之前不同一样，但是刚才一瞬间的愉悦令他完全不想去深入思考——他甚至想让葛叶再多碰几下。

“我也，不知道...可能和我想象中是一样的吧..”看着鳞片后露出的性器，以及下方的一点缝隙，葛叶一边在脑内疯狂回忆着作为人类时的知识，一边用大拇指在缝隙处轻碾着、摩挲着，将裸露处分泌出的晶莹液体慢慢刮起又抹匀。

虽然并没有被传授过相关的知识，交配的本能还是使叶全身都兴奋了起来。被松开的手臂抬起，牢牢攀附住了葛叶的肩膀。“你在干什么...好舒服...”人鱼紧贴在吸血鬼耳边暧昧地吐息着，讲出纯真而诱人的话语。

吸血鬼感觉自己多年未曾跳动的心脏今天有了波动的迹象。他将手指轻轻探入其中，感受到湿润的穴肉轻轻吸吮着自己的指尖，而身下的人鱼也突然僵硬。

“放松，放松...”葛叶一边毫无头绪地讲着安抚的话，一边手指仍在深入着开拓着，“应该是要先扩张的吧，好小啊，真的能进得去吗。”他这样想着。

人鱼此时完全无法回应他的话，全部的注意力都集中在那侵入身体的灵活手指上，感觉到身体被不断进出扩展，难耐稍有缓解而仍有不足，一瞬间竟然产生了“想让什么东西捅到身体里”的惊人（鱼）想法。

“嗯...难受...再往里面点——”毫无羞赧的吐露着大胆的话，人鱼突然抓住吸血鬼的手臂，分不清是想阻拦还是想要更深入。

感觉到叶并没有抗拒，葛叶抽出手指，附身上前。他握住自己紧绷暴胀的性器，将前端对准那微微收缩的小口，上下磨蹭了几下，似乎是在犹豫。

“叶，说你喜欢我。”

“嗯？喜欢、我喜欢葛叶、啊——”

得到了答复的葛叶不再纠结，将性器猛地往前一送，前端突入缝隙迅速挺进了整个龟头，瞬间涌上的紧致感几乎让他失控。窄穴温柔地包裹着肉茎前端微微吸吮着，对这个坚硬的入侵者没有一丝抗拒。

“好胀...舒服...”人鱼发出低声的感叹。

性器继续深入直至尽根没入，葛叶终于舒了一口气。而被充斥的满足感使叶几乎失去忘记呼吸，双手紧抱着葛叶的脖颈紧贴着身体。葛叶轻抚着人鱼的腰肢亲吻着他，从纤长的脖颈到颤巍巍挺立的嫣红乳尖，舌尖温柔地舔舐着，牙齿细细研磨轻咬，留下浅浅的齿痕，而后顺着小巧的乳晕吮出一圈印记。待到人鱼稍微放松下来，身下便缓缓开始抽送。

“嗯、啊...啊——”迅速被掌握敏感点的人鱼面色潮红，似是恐惧又像是欢愉地，蹙着眉双眼紧闭，说着模糊不清的话语。他从来没有感受过这样的快感，整个人像是被在楔在火热的肉棍上被捉弄着，鱼尾不受控制地抽搐，不断伸直又蜷曲。

身前刚刚裸露不久的性器随着动作颤动着，与吸血鬼紧实的小腹缓缓摩擦，不断吐露出透明的液体。

密集的吻不断落下，吮出一个个嫣红的痕迹，带着微微地刺痛与浓重的情欲。叶难耐地呻吟着，拉扯着葛叶的头发迫使他抬起头来，而后伸长脖颈索求吸血鬼的吻。舌头缠绕嬉戏着，喘息声被肉体碰撞声掩盖，唾液混在一起流下，牵扯出一堆淫糜的丝线。

“慢一点...慢、啊啊——”

眼睛里水汽开始凝结，将将停留在溢出的边缘。而断续的声音却仿佛传达不到葛叶的耳中，顶撞的力道越来越重，速度越来越快。人鱼的手指在吸血鬼背上留下浅浅的血痕，肩背处传来的刺痛似乎反而刺激了吸血鬼，性器更加激烈的进出。

意乱间葛叶感觉性器前端戳到了一处细缝，他强行忍耐住挺进的念头，停下来确认了一番，性器来回摸索磨蹭着从未被打开过的小口，那种感觉让叶紧抓住葛叶的肩膀不停地发颤。

“这...是什、么...”叶的鱼尾轻摆着，本就窄小的花穴内壁反射性地紧缩着，像是反抗着葛叶的动作。

“应该是你的孕囊...是我一会...要顶开的地方...”

确定了位置后，葛叶开始有目的地冲撞，每次都狠狠碾压过小口，柔软敏感的壁肉被顶开又紧缩回去，带着叶的尾鳍也跟着摆动。随着茎身磨着内壁的动作，细缝逐渐放松软化，露出了破绽。

下一秒，叶呻吟的尾音猛地拔高。

那个刚才被无数次逗弄碾压的细缝，毫无反抗地被硕大的前端顶开、插入了进去。

被肉茎侵入的感觉又酥又痒，带着被破开的刺痛，仿佛此刻大脑调用了所有的神经，就为了更清晰地感受这一瞬。连呼吸间的颤抖都带着丝丝缕缕的电流，在脑海中炸出了火花——极致的快感几乎将他彻底淹没，几近死亡。

“啊——不行——不、啊——”几乎是被侵入的同时，泪水不受控制地从眼眶中飙出，叶捶打着推搡着身上的人哭叫着表示拒绝，然而灭顶的快感接连不断的涌上，身前的性器一股股地流出透明的液体——他陷入了漫长到仿佛无止境的高潮。

意识已经几近脱离，从指尖到尾鳍都在颤抖着表现主人此刻的欢愉，只剩下穴内的嫩肉还在尽职尽责地吸吮着来客，试图诱惑着入侵者更深地闯入，在此停驻留下珍贵的礼物。

吸血鬼迫不得已伏身在人鱼的肩头，将微量麻痹效果的液体温柔地注入，试图安抚过于亢奋的恋人。而下体仍毫不温柔地耸动着，顺应着吮吸绞动的穴肉放纵地急剧冲撞着，试图将甬道调教到完全顺从。

直到人鱼再也无法忍受更多的快感，按在吸血鬼肩头的手指都泛了白，吸血鬼终于不再克制自己，几次剧烈地挺入后，将整个人鱼紧紧环抱，双手紧扣住身下人细窄的腰，重重的按向性器，两人几乎要融为一体。胀到极致的性器前端终于喷射出浓稠的液体，顺着未收敛的冲撞力道，几乎要将整个孕囊灌到满溢。

剧烈的喘息后，吸血鬼迷醉地与恋人又肆虐地吻了一会，看着完全陷入迷茫状态的人鱼，满心都是饱食后的满足，而后将性器缓缓拔出。温柔的肉壁还带着高潮的余韵，微微痉挛着将白液吮住挽留在甬道里，随着入侵者的离开迅速地再次封闭起来，保证最大可能的受孕，人鱼的性器也湿哒哒地垂着，轻轻抽搐着再也吐不出什么东西。葛叶轻轻抚摸着饱受摧残的细缝，那里现在仅残存了一丝被带出的液体，只有鳞片下微微隆起的弧度，证明了这里确实曾经承受了异常激烈的性事。

轻抚过人鱼还在细颤的尾鳍，葛叶拾起旁边已经凉透的浴巾，重新浸了温水后给叶简单擦拭了身体，而后自己也洗了个澡。

收拾完残局，在厚重窗帘遮盖下一片昏沉的卧室里，餍足的吸血鬼抱着心爱的人鱼沉沉睡去。


End file.
